The Unexpected
by wildone1234
Summary: The Powerpuffs, who think that everything is normal and will stay normal, are not quite right. A life changing encounter happens in their normal lives. Are the Girls ready for this? How will they take this change? Meeting some old 'friends' never seemed so confusing. A Powerpuff High School fanfic. T for language and a little bit violence.
1. A Dangerous Encounter

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please go easy on me. I'll try to make the story interesting, since I'm new at this I might not be too good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or any of it's characters.  
**

**Chapter 1: A Dangerous Encounter**

'It had been 11 years since we were born. 11 years of fighting and protecting the place that we love, our home: Townsville. It was just the same as before; all of our enemies were still trying to destroy our city, to destroy us. However, like forever, they had been failing miserably. We weren't really worried about them anymore. We had defeated them hundreds of times and will keep doing that, because that is our duty as the heroes, as The Powerpuff Girls.'

* * *

"Come on Buttercup, up! We're going to be late!" the auburn haired girl shouted at her black haired sister; who, like usual, was still sleeping.

"5 minutes..." the black haired sister muttered.

"No now!" Blossom said as she pulled the blanket off of her sister. Buttercup tried to pull the blanket back but Blossom wouldn't let her.

Buttercup groaned. "I'm up! I'm up! Go away now."

"You really are a piece of work," Blossom said and walked down from their room to the dining table, where her blonde sister was placing the breakfast. She smiled at Blossom as she sat down on the chair.

"Did you manage to accomplish the most difficult task of the morning?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah," Blossom sighed.

Just as Blossom took a bite of her pancake Professor came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and smiled at his daughters.

Buttercup walked out from their room, taking slow steps while on the stairs and trotted towards the table, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning girls...so, ready for school?" The Girls nodded. "So, sophomores already, huh? Time sure flies…" the Professor sighed. "It feels like just yesterday you girls were running around and fighting each other…and wrecking my lab…and blowing up the house," he said as he sighed again. "And someday you will leave me all alone in this big house…" the Professor said as he sighed yet again.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Buttercup said suddenly becoming more aware of her surroundings.

Bubbles giggled and Blossom, who smiled at Professor, said "We're not leaving you, Professor. Not now, not ever."

"Ah, but you have to Blossom," he said while looking a little gloomy.

"Uh…Professor?" Bubbles said "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes Bubbles, I'm perfectly fine. Better than ever actually," he smiled. "Now scurry along or you're going to be late."

* * *

They reached their school on time, despite of the fact that when they had almost reached school, they had to go all the way back to get Bubbles' bag –which she forgot. They got out of the car and said goodbye to Professor. Buttercup could hear Professor saying from behind "Don't cause trouble like last year!" Buttercup rolled her eyes at Professor's childishness (when it's her childishness she should be rolling her eyes at).

She looked over her shoulder to see if her two sisters were coming. Then she looked around in hopes of finding a familiar face; she noted that there were a lot of students there. _Must be freshmen, _she thought. She grinned with the thought that she would probably rag them with Mitch later. Her face beamed as she saw one familiar face.

"Robin!" Buttercup shouted, running after her friend, leaving her two sisters behind. "You came to Townsville High!"

Robin had just transferred to the school. She went to England with her parents when they graduated from Junior High and had just gotten back.

"Girls! Great to see you." the brunette replied, lively as ever.

"Hey! Glad you could make it here," Blossom said.

Robin smiled in return. "Yeah, me too."

"Robin! I'm so happy to see you!" Bubbles said as she swung her arms around Robin.

"Bubbles!" said Robin, giggling, she hugged her back.

"So…did you find any cool guys this summer?" Robin asked the sisters.

Bubbles giggled "Oh, you have no idea!"

"Ugh…please spare me!" Buttercup said making a face. Blossom sighed.

Bubbles ignored her and continued to talk to Robin about her boyfriend Mack.

They talked for a while about what they did before the school started. Buttercup noticed a few students, whispering among themselves. She didn't recognize their face so she assumed that they were freshmen. This continued for sometime and Buttercup got irritated after a while. _What is wrong with them? _She thought. Then she realized that it was probably them the freshmen were whispering about. Having superheroes at one's school was not really a common thing. Her sisters were talking to Robin, when someone unpleasant showed up.

"Talking about your petty normal life?" a bratty, taunting voice said from behind. "Well, _my _daddy bought a beach house just for me and I spent my summer there."

Buttercup turned around to face the wannabe Powerpuff with her two minions standing beside her. "Must be amazing," she said unenthusiastically.

"It was," Princess stated. "Better than your little . . . run-down neighborhood."

"_What did you-_"

"_I'm sure,_" Blossom said giving Buttercup a warning look before she would start any kind of irrelevant argument, "that it was great Princess."

"Hm," she said curtly. "Those are nice."

"Huh?" Bubbles asked confusedly when she noticed Princess pointing at her boots. "Oh . . . thank you."

"I have better," Princess said uninterestedly.

"If you'll please excuse me . . . I have better things to do," Princess said walking away. "It was awful to see you."

"I'm going to knock her teeth in someday," Buttercup said when Princess was out of their sight. "And when that day comes, I'll make sure that you're not there to stop me."

Blossom sighed. "We'll see about that."

"Anyway, I need to find Mitch an' guys. Have you seen him?" she directed her question to Robin.

"No, I haven't…" Robin said as her voice trailed off.

Buttercup nodded. "Must be playing football or something…See you later!"

She parted with her sisters and went to the football field to find her friends. She spotted them from a distance and went over to them. They noticed her coming towards them.

"'Sup bitch!" Mike said.

"Yo Mikey! 'sup? Have you seen the asshole?" she asked the boys as she noticed Mitch wasn't there.

"Yeah, I saw him walking off the field with a cheer leader." Jason said with a shrug.

"Ohkay…anyway, how's the practice going? Heard the big one's coming up." She asked.

"Coach is killing us…he's making us work our asses off," Craig –another friend –said.

"Heh," Buttercup laughed and shook her head "I'm gonna go find Mitch and you guys work your asses off."

Buttercup walked away to find her best friend. She walked towards the bleachers and went behind them; she heard some moaning sounds and furrowed her brows. As she peeked from the corner she saw Mitch making out with a girl –presumably the cheer leader.

"Mitch!" she yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Mitch jumped at the sudden yelling and turned around; sighed as he saw Buttercup standing there. "What the fuck are _you _doing?!" he shouted back.

"You're supposed to be practicing!" she yelled back.

"I was taking a break!" he defended.

"Oh I can see what your break is," she said crossing her arms and glaring at the cheerleader. She picked it up as her cue to walk away.

"Wait hey! Where're you going?!" Mitch called out to the girl but she was already gone.

"And here I was having a good time," he said shrinking to his knees and burying his face in the palm of his hands.

"You're such a loser," Buttercup said with a face of disgust.

"AH, well _sorry _for being such a loser," he snapped. "Unlike you I have to work hard in order to maintain my popularity."

"Like you're popular to begin with," Buttercup said with a laugh.

"Don't push it, woman," he said in a low voice pointing at Buttercup.

"Or what?" Buttercup challenged puffing up her inflated chest and hold her chin up.

Mitch sighed as his arm dropped to his side. "I can't even threaten you . . . "

"Damn right you can't,"she said, blowing air through her nose in triumph. "Anyway, did you notice the innocent little freshmen at the entrance?" she said smiling devilishly.

"Of course," he said. "So I assume that we are going to give them a first day to remember?"

"Hell yeah,"

* * *

Blossom put her extra books in the locker and closed it; jumped as she saw someone standing right beside her.

"Is it just me or are there really little kids over here?" Blossom's friend Randy said. Randy was a freakishly tall, muscular guy. His height actually annoyed him. "I mean like come on! Can't they be a least bit," he said as he raised his hand and waved it. "You know."

Blossom shook her head and motioned him to follow as she started to walk away, "Not everyone has the ability to be as tall as you."

"You call this ability?" he said, exasperatedly as a freshmen bumped into him; the 'kid' looked up to him and exclaimed. "Whoa! It's a giant!"

Randy grabbed the boy's head and bent down to look him in the face; looking obviously pissed. "What was that?"

That was enough to make the boy wet his pants –although he didn't.

"Stop it Randy!" Blossom snapped as she removed his hand from the boy's head. The boy dashed away from Randy as fast as he could.

"You really did scare him," she sighed.

"He called me a giant!" he said in astonishment. "Anyway, you takin' APs?"

Blossom shook her head. "I don't really think I can . . . "

"Stop right there!" Randy said suddenly and Blossom looked back in confusion. "You . . . _you _are saying that you _can't._ The leader of the Powerpuff Girls who save Townsville from any potential danger, the one who plans it all, the elder sister, the smart one . . . " Blossom sighed in an amused way as she listened to Randy list off all the great things that she is.

"Yes, I'm saying that I can't," she said after Randy had finished listing all her nicknames along with the achievements she obtained. "Besides I have time to think about it since I can do that in the junior year too."

"But you're _Blossom!_"

"Doesn't make a difference,"

"It does, though," he responded.

"Doesn't matter . . . let's get to class," she said. "Bubbles must be waiting."

"Psh . . . she'll probably be off with her boyfriend, and be like 'what class? what sisters?'"

Blossom generated another sigh and walked to class with her spindly best friend.

"You should take APs though,"

* * *

Bubbles walked through the hallways of her school as she made her way to her class. Every guy turned to look at her when she walked past them. She didn't notice when boys looked at her. She was very popular and it was safe to say that she was the most popular girl in school. Her sisters were quite popular too but Bubbles was different. Even girls liked her; at first they were all jealous of her popularity but even they couldn't help but fall for her charms. She was nice to everyone and everyone was nice to her. That was another thing that she didn't know that she was popular; Bubbles wasn't exactly the smartest of the lot.

When she reached her class she found a few of her friends standing outside the class. She walked over to them and flashed a bright smile; which was enough to light the whole class if there was a blackout or something.

"Hey Bubbles! How are you?" Jenny, her slightly blonde friend said.

"I'm good! How about you?" she replied in her chirpy voice. "Have you seen Mack?"

"Yeah, I saw him walking over there with a girl," another one named Hazel said. "Better keep an eye on your boyfriend, he might be cheating on you."

"Oh no," she waved her hand. "Mack wouldn't do something like that. He's a good guy." She smiled at her friends. They kept talking about clothes and shopping.

After they were done telling every little story about their adventures in summer Bubbles looked around in hopes of finding her boyfriend but couldn't. She sighed and waited outside of the class for her sisters. After a few minutes she saw Blossom approaching with Randy trailing behind her. The sisters exchanged a smile as Blossom walked up to her. Randy greeted Bubbles and began talking about the freshmen, again. He told her about what happened and he earned a laugh from Bubbles. He continued his complaining when they saw Buttercup and Mitch running towards them, laughing and panting.

"God, you shoulda seen his face!" Mitch said as he tried desperately to stop his laugh.

"That…was…fucking…awesome!" Buttercup said huffing. "I didn't see his face though."

"Language Buttercup!" Blossom said as she glared at the two of them; they eventually stopped laughing.

"Whatever," Buttercup said sighing in content, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

"What did you guys do now?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows.

"What didn't we do?!" Mitch exclaimed. "Okay okay I'll tell . . . first we took a bucket of water filled with ice and then we went to the roof . . ."

"We saw three guys walking right beneath there . . . " she continued. "And I think you can guess what we did next."

Randy laughed at that. "You guys actually did that! Those guys must be freezing!"

"Are you stupid?!" Blossom snapped.

"It was awesome though," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup!" Blossom said angrily. While Buttercup only sighed and looked around muttering 'buzz-kill'.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! What were you thinking?!"

"I don't think I'm supposed to think anything while pulling pranks," Buttercup stated.

Blossom sighed.

"Chill out, Blossy." Randy said and Blossom sighed again.

"Okay fine…but! Don't do it again." With that Blossom went into the class; Randy trailing behind her, mouthed 'Good job' to the mischievous duo.

"Nothing better than a cold bath in the month of September," she smiled triumphantly. "Right Bubbles?!"

Bubbles only shook her head and muttered 'poor freshmen'.

They sat inside their classroom and waited for the teacher to come. Bubbles was excited to see Robin. She really hoped that she was in her class. Blossom was excited over the new things she'll get to learn; she kept saying 'We're going to learn new and difficult things; I might as well make a time table to manage my studies' and Randy kept nodding uninterestedly. Buttercup and Mitch were still going on about new pranks to pull and they made sure that Blossom couldn't hear them.

They all stopped talking and looked at the front as their teacher walked in. The teacher placed her things on he table and began talking. First, she introduced herself and then paused for a bit.

"We have transfer students that will be joining us today." She said as she motioned at the door. Bubbles got excited hearing that. Blossom furrowed her brows when her teacher said 'students', because only Robin was the transfer student.

_Some others might have joined too, _she thought. Just then three students walked inside the class. None of them were Robin and they weren't someone she had expected to see either. She heard a few girls gasp lightly as the three boys stood in front of the class.

_It can't be, _she thought; but then she looked closely, and her eyes widened. The boy on the right was a blonde and had dark blue eyes dark like the ocean; the one on the left had spiky black hair with forest green eyes and the one in the middle: he had fiery red hair covered with a red cap turned backwards and his eyes were as red as a devil's cloak.

Just as she was about to say something aloud Buttercup stood up and yelled, "What the heck is this?!"

The three figures turned their attention to the green Puff; after a moment of staring, Butch responded first

"A transfer,"

"Wha-" the green Puff began but was cut off by her sister.

"Buttercup…calm down." Blossom muttered to her angry sister.

"What the fuck do I calm down for?!" she roared and Bubbles winced.

"Buttercup! We're in class!" Blossom warned.

Buttercup didn't care that they were in class and she wanted to tell Blossom that; she just wanted to make the Boys get out of her face. She looked around the class and saw that everyone had their eyes on her and the Boys.

"What?!" she snapped as she shot the student a bitter look and sat down with a huff. The teacher sighed and told the boys to take their seats. The Boys walked to the end of the class and Butch smirked at Buttercup as he walked past her – receiving a growl as he did so.

The Boys simply sat on their seats and listened to the teacher.

_What in the world just happened? _ Bubbles was thinking.

Buttercup couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all. She looked at her sisters hoping that they might be thinking about the same thing and apparently, they were. She exchanged a glance with Bubbles; who pursed her lips at the eye contact. Then they both looked at Blossom. Blossom was tapping her index finger on the table; it was an old habit. She was glaring at the table as if trying to burn holes into it.

They hadn't seen the Rowdyruff Boys in 9 years. After their last fight, the boys had disappeared from the face of this planet. The Girls hadn't thought much about this. They had too many enemies to care about this; the Boys were a threat to them, yes, but they always had managed to defeat them. When they disappeared the Girls didn't care much but seeing them again was a shock and in a school on top of that, studying –for now, that is.

The class ended and the girls dashed out of the class before they had any interactions with the boys; that was the last thing they needed.

"Well? What now?" Bubbles asked her sisters cautiously.

"I think we should talk to the Headmistress," Blossom said.

"Would that be of any help?"

"I'm not sure . . . " Blossom's voice trailed off as she started thinking.

"Only one way to find out," growled Buttercup as she rushed towards the Headmistress' office.

The other two exchanged a look and followed their sister. Buttercup slammed the door open and started, "How could you do this?!"

Headmistress, who was working on something, looked up at Buttercup and said. "Uh . . . I don't quite understand as to what you're implying Buttercup."

"How could you them in?!" Buttercup snapped.

"Let who in?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Buttercup paused. "The Rowdyruff Boys."

"Ah, yes. I had a feeling you'd be coming." She said as she nodded at the other two girls standing at the door.

"Good Morning, Miss- oh I mean Headmistress Keane." Bubbles said, flashing a sweet smile.

"Good Morning to you too, Bubbles." She replied, smiling.

"Headmistress Keane, I'm really sorry about Buttercup's behavior and I'm sure she is too." Blossom said, looking at Buttercup.

"No I'm not," was Buttercup's reply which earned her a glare from Blossom.

The Headmistress cleared her throat, "I know what you girls are here for and it is not that much of a matter, really. I don't get why you are being so restive about this situation."

"Restive?! They are our enemies! They are a threat to this school!"

"They are just here to study and have a normal life…just like you girls." Headmistress explained "And their guardians have taken full responsibility for them."

"Their guardians? That crab-handed devil and the green monkey man…yeah, sounds promising." Buttercup scoffed.

"Buttercup, I assure you that the boys will not cause any trouble. Now if you'd please excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." Headmistress said dismissing the girls.

"But Headmistress Keane…Buttercup is right. They are a threat and if we don't do anything about it, who knows what might happen." said Blossom.

The tired Headmistress looked up from her papers and stared at girls for a while; she heaved a sigh and started, "Alright fine…I give you permission to keep an eye on them," she heard Buttercup mutter 'we would have done that even without your permission' and Buttercup received a glare from the Headmistress and an elbow to the stomach by Blossom.

"However, if you cause any trouble" she looked at Buttercup, "…any trouble at all, then you will face consequences, and believe me…you don't want that." She smiled at the girls and gestured towards the door.

"Thank you Headmistress . . . we won't disappoint you." Blossom said.

"Yes," she replied. "I hope so too."

After they were out of the office Buttercup took one final glance at the office door.

"Is it just me or has she gotten scarier?" Buttercup questioned, frowning.

* * *

Buttercup was walking to her class absentmindedly. She was thinking of the events just happened today. It was the first day of high-school and everything bad just had to happen today. She saw a few students whispering in the corner, as they glanced at Buttercup. Surely, the Girls being in this school was a big deal for the new students but this was way beyond annoying. She shook her head and looked straight ahead. Just as she did look at her front she bumped into someone. It had happened too quickly that she didn't have the time to react.

"Are you blind?!" Buttercup yelled as she pressing her hurting nose.

"It's not me who's blind," the person she bumped into said. "Whoa-ho . . . look who I bumped into!"

She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. The person she possibly hated the most in the world- no, _universe,_ was standing in front of her. She cursed herself for not paying attention, she wanted to avoid them as much as possible, but then again it _is _Buttercup; either she runs into trouble or trouble runs into her.

"Butch Jojo…" Buttercup muttered.

"Damn, that name sounds too good when it comes out of your mouth," Butch said, putting a hand on his chest.

Buttercup made a face "What do you want?" she bit out.

"What do I want? Well, if you ask me that," he pulled on a serious face, "You."

Buttercup snapped. She formed a fist and lifted her hand; she was ready to punch him but stopped when someone cleared her throat. Buttercup's head shot over to the direction where the sound came from and saw Headmistress Keane standing beside them; looking obviously pissed.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the two of them.

"No ma'am," Buttercup said and went into her class. She didn't look back; she didn't want to. She stomped as she walked over to an empty seat and sat on it. She put her face in her hands and breathed out heavily. She sensed someone coming and sitting next to her but she didn't bother looking; that is until the person spoke himself.

"Well, hello there! Didn't think we'd meet again so soon," Buttercup was getting beyond irritated now. She mentally picked up the desk in front of her and shoved it in the face of most irritating creature she has ever met. Instead, she sighed irritably and said, "Seriously?"

She picked up her bag and looked around the class to see if there were any empty chairs to sit on, but to her bad luck, there weren't. She cursed as she sat down again and looked ahead.

"What's wrong?" asked Butch.

She looked at Butch -who was smirking -in bewilderment. _I swear I will wipe that stupid smirk off his face someday, _she thought.

She wanted to shout and throw things around. She'd even turn the whole school upside down right now; she would do anything to get away from him. But too bad she was in class and if she did something like that then she would have to face the wrath of her once sweet, loving Kindergarten teacher and blow any chance that she has to expose whatever plans the Boys had.

During the whole class Butch kept staring at Buttercup, who had a really hard time ignoring him. He was pushing her to her limits; as if his presence alone wasn't enough for that. She hated him and she wanted him to disappear. And if he didn't she would make him.

Buttercup had another reason to hold herself back, because of the promise she made with Blossom; that she wouldn't do anything unless absolutely necessary. Blossom had told Buttercup to keep an eye on Boomer and she herself had taken on the job of looking out for Butch. Bubbles had been given Brick; poor girl. When Buttercup thought of that she looked around to see if there were any other Ruffs there and there was one: Boomer.

_At least I'm doing my job, unlike a certain someone._

She looked at Butch for a split second and then looked ahead towards the teacher. _This is going to be one hell of a year._

* * *

Blossom was walking towards her next classroom with a few books in her hand. _I'm going to be late for class! _ She thought, looking at her watch. When she turned around the corridor she saw Brick standing there in front of his locker. Without thinking Blossom dashed and hid herself behind the wall.

"Um…Blossom?" someone said from behind, which caused Blossom to jump.

"Robin! Hey!" Blossom said sighing in relief.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Oh…um, nothing really…uh…just getting to class. Yeah! To class!" exclaimed Blossom. She peeked again and Brick was gone. She let out the breath she had been holding for a while and paced towards her class, leaving a confused Robin behind.

Blossom was relieved to have Brick not see her. She did not want to deal with anything troublesome right now. Relieved, she entered her class and froze as her eyes met the red ones.

_Great! _Blossom thought.

They stared at each other for a while and the Ruff tore his eyes away from the pink ones. Blossom stood there for a while before snapping out of it and walking towards an empty seat, far away from the Ruff.

The teacher came in after a few moments and started his lecture. It was history class and the teacher was talking about the First World War but Blossom wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. The thing on her mind right now was The Rowdyruff Boys; as much as she'd hate to admit it. She was still thinking about why had they come back or where had hey gone. After a few minutes of useless pondering; she decided to leave it and pay attention to the teacher but not before stealing a glance at the red-head's back

_This…is going to be awkward._

* * *

Bubbles was the only one with no Rowdyruff Boy in her class. She was somewhat relieved, because she had to keep an eye on Brick and she absolutely could not handle a person who was like a male Blossom. She couldn't help but notice that the boys were a little soaked. She kept wondering about what happened but failed to come to any conclusion.

"Bubbles Utonium!" the teacher said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um…yes?" she responded.

"I have been asking you a question and you didn't respond me. Just because you are famous and save this city from any possible danger doesn't mean that I'm going to cut you any slack," the teacher said. "You better pay attention or your father is going to hear about this."

"Yes ma'am," She said lowering her head in embarrassment.

_It might just be better to not think about them anymore, _she thought and sighed.

* * *

The Girls were walking to the cafeteria and Bubbles was still brooding over the fact that Robin wasn't in any of her classes. Buttercup had an irritated face and Blossom was keeping her calm. The whole day with the Boys in their classes was really not going well for them. The other students seemed okay with it as if they were harmless. That concerned Blossom; she didn't want the students to get involved with them but a reminder from Buttercup that she wasn't their mother dropped that concern.

"I'm gonna go sit with my friends," Buttercup said as she took off.

"I'm going to go find Mack. Will you be okay?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighed. She smiled at Bubbles and nodded. Her eyes wandered to where Bubbles was going and then she looked around to find anyone. Randy had a class and Blossom had nobody else to be with.

"Hey Blossom! You're alone?" Blossom turned around to see a girl from her class smiling at her.

"Um…yeah," she replied awkwardly.

"Then you can come and sit with us if that's okay with you," The girl looked over to a table behind her with a few other girls sitting there. They all smiled at Blossom.

The girl looked back at Blossom, who simply nodded and walked to the table with the girl.

"I'm Samantha, by the way. I'm in your history class. Didn't really look like you knew my name." she said while smiling.

"Oh…um sorry." Blossom said, apparently embarrassed.

"Ah no, it's completely fine."

Just then the Ruffs walked into the cafeteria. The girls sitting with Blossom turned to look at them.

They looked back and one of them squealed, "Aren't they, like, completely hot!"

That caused Blossom to scoff. They all turned at her, "What, you don't find them hot? I bet you do, in fact I saw you checking out the red one in class."

"What? That's ridiculous," Blossom defended.

"Oh come on! You two really suit each other and as for me I think I'll go for the one in green," Samantha said.

"Good luck with that," Blossom stated.

"Oh so you think it's impossible for me? I'll show you. Let's make a bet."

"I don't think it's impossible for you, in fact it might just be too easy for you, but a word of advice, don't get involved with them." Blossom said.

"You're acting like you've known them forever. They just transferred to the school!" said Samantha.

"Don't you know who they are? I mean-" she stopped as she saw the confused looks on the girls' faces. "You don't know."

"Are we supposed to?" Samantha said. Suddenly her face beamed. "Could it be that you have some kind of secret history with them?!"

"No! I mean…no, I don't have any kind of history with them," she lied.

"Whatever you say…I have my eyes set on the green one though," Samantha declared.

Blossom shook her head and concentrated on her lunch as the other girls talked about their dangerous counterparts.

* * *

"This is the worst day of my entire life," Butch said as took another bite of 'whatever shit was in front of them'. "First, we have to attend a school, a _school!_ And second some shitty brats just threw a bucket of cold water on us! I mean what the fuck?! I swear when I find that little piece of shit I'm gonna beat the crap outta him."

"Yeah? How're you gonna find him? You don't even know who it was," Boomer said. "But yeah beating the crap outta that guy does sound kinda nice, right Brick?"

Brick, who was not taking any interest in the conversation, just nodded and kept eating.

"And the little Puffy Girls. Did you see the look on their faces? Priceless, just priceless. I'm going to savour that look for the rest of my life…and the little cry-baby has grown to be quite a hottie I must say," said Butch.

"And pinkie too…she's quite something, right Brick?" said Boomer.

"Hmm," Brick responded not lifting his head from his lunch.

"What's wrong with you today, Boss-man?" Butch said and received a glare from Brick, which had little effect on the green Ruff, "Ooooh…did I turn the Brick-switch on?"

"Just shut up and eat your lunch…I just want to get out of here and go bother someone else, make friends and shit…at least I'll have two problems gone," said Brick, irritated.

"You were the one who brought us here…and now you're telling us to get lost? You think we wanna be here?" Butch narrowed his eyes at his red-headed brother.

"It was for the best…I don't wanna be here just as much as you two," Brick said as he got up from his seat and turned around to walk away. "Look, it's just two years. Let's just graduate and get the hell out of here."

"_Just two years?! _He says it like it's nothing!" said Butch when he was sure Brick couldn't hear them.

"Come on now…it might not be that bad…" Boomer said and Butch narrowed his eyes at him. Boomer smirked and got up from his seat and walked away.

"Assholes…" Butch muttered. His eyes wandered till they rested on a certain green Puff. He smirked when he looked at her.

_Hmm…it might not be that bad after all…_

* * *

**So that's it.  
**

**Let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes, since english is not my first language.**

**I'll try to update asap so R&R ^.^**


	2. Not So Pleasant

**Chapter 2: Not So Pleasant**

Buttercup threw her school bag on the floor, despite of the protests of her older sister, and wobbled up the stairs, into the bedroom that she and her sisters shared. She opened her bedroom door and walked towards her bed.

Their room was almost the same as before, except that their bed was separated into three. They shared the same wardrobe but their clothes were hanged separately, with a steel rod placed vertically for partition. The walls were painted into three different colors; the side on the left was blue, in the middle was pink and on the right, the walls were green. The blue-painted-wall had three circle windows placed horizontally next to each other, from which the light peered inside and filled the room with sunlight.

The walls were decorated with their pictures placed in fancy frames. There were at most 5 pictures on each wall. Each picture contained a special memory: memories of birthdays, each one more eventful than the last; framed newspaper clipping flashing the words 'Powerpuff Girls save Townsville', marked their victory against the enormous slimy acid-spitting monster. The girls still reminisced about the day; it had taken two whole days to defeat that monster. They came back home bruised and tattered and had to rest for a week to recover completely.

The green wall on the right had posters of ACDC, Metallica, Guns-n-Roses, Nirvana and a few other bands. The blue wall on the left had astonishing paintings hanging on it. The pink wall in the middle was empty and plain but there _was _a huge bookshelf by the wall, filled with books the number of stars.

Buttercup slumped on the bed and thought of today's events. It had been a tiresome day for the girls but Buttercup the most of all. The green Ruff had followed her all day, spouting nonsense and getting irrelevantly involved with her affairs; her affairs being her friends, she did not like that at all. Unfortunately, he was the only person who knew exactly how to get into her nerves and she regretted to say that he succeeded every single time.

Blossom and Bubbles walked in soon after her. Buttercup sat up on the bed, holding a pillow in her arms. She watched her older sister brush her hair delicately in front of the mirror as Bubbles picked out her clothes went to take a shower.

"What is it?" Blossom's voice snapped Buttercup out of her thoughts and she realized that she had been staring at her sister.

Buttercup shook her head lightly. "Nothing," she replied.

Blossom looked at her sister's reflection through the mirror for a while, and then she turned to her. "Is it…them?" Blossom found it better than to say the name Rowdyruff Boys.

Buttercup glowered at Blossom "No!" she snapped. Blossom raised her hand in surrender and mouthed _okay _to her angry sister and went back to her brushing.

"…maybe," the green Puff admitted reluctantly. Blossom opened her mouth to speak but a brisk 'don't' from her green-eyed sister stopped her.

Blossom shrugged. "I'm your sister," she said. "You can tell me anything just like I do, and I know that it's bothering you just like it's bothering me _and _Bubbles. We're here for you, just like you're always there for us."

Buttercup eyed her sister suspiciously. "Where is all this coming from?"

"From your elder sister's mouth," Blossom declared.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she heard the bedroom door open. Bubbles walked in, wearing a bathrobe with her hair tied up in a towel. She walked over to their wardrobe and pulled out a blue and white striped t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She was pulling her jeans up when a sudden beeping noise startled her.

"It's the Powerpuff hotline," Blossom pointed out and trotted to the happy-faced phone, Buttercup ran towards Blossom and pressed her ear to the other side of the receiver. "Hello Mayor…uh-huh…okay…we'll be right there."

"Alright!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Let's go girls." Blossom said and flew out of the window.

"But I just washed my hair!" Bubbles complained, which was ignored by her sisters.

It was always like this when they had trouble in Townsville. Bubbles always complained of something; usually things like 'but I just took a shower' or 'but I just painted my nails' and stuff.

The Puffs flew towards the lofty buildings of Townsville, which were half destroyed now, and stopped in front of what a normal person would call a _really _scary monster. The monster was taller than the buildings with three heads and a really long tail. He was what you'd call an ugly-faced crocodile kind of thing. It smashed the buildings into half as it moved forward and its tail smashing continuously into the road beneath, like a stubborn baby stomping his foot on the ground when he doesn't get what he asked for. Cars squished like bugs under its feet. The people screamed for help and ran for their lives. The monster screamed as if he was happy to destroy everything.

Someone pointed at the sky, where there were three streaks of blue, pink and green, and shouted "It's the Powerpuff Girls!"

"We're saved!" some woman cried from behind.

The girls landed gracefully in front of the three-headed crocodile. Blossom smiled at the innocent civilians to comfort them. The people calmed down and Blossom told Bubbles to get the people to safety and clear the area.

When the area was cleared, Bubbles joined her sisters, who were floating before the face of the crocodile.

"This is one ugly monster," Blossom stated in disgust.

"And we're about to make it more ugly!" Buttercup hollerred and darted towards the head on the right side.

She punched and kicked, punched and kicked, punched and kicked but the monster didn't even budge. She cursed at the head and went to kick him harder than the last time…but the kick never reached it.

The next thing she knew, she was in a hole. She tried to get up but the pain that rushed through her body wouldn't let her. It was too hard to bear, for a normal person that is. She squirmed out of the hole and flew above.

She saw that her sisters were struggling to get out of the monster's hold. She felt a twinge of rage and flew with full power towards the monster and punched it hard in his gut. The monster spewed out rubble and staggered back, Buttercup took the chance and freed her sisters by loosening its grip.

"Thanks Buttercup!" Bubbles called out and Blossom just nodded at her.

"This one is not about to go down easily…we need a plan" Blossom announced.

"No thank you, leader girl," Buttercup growled and shot towards the monster.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. "Tsk, idiot!"

"You know she isn't the type to follow a plan…she never does!" Bubbles informed.

Blossom looked at Buttercup, who was punching the monster, with clenched teeth. "Let's go." she told Bubbles.

The pink and blue Puff flew fast towards the monster and punched it, but to no avail. Buttercup was hitting it at random places, Blossom was using her laser beams and Bubbles, her sonic scream. Blossom flew close to Buttercup and yelled "For once in your life, would it kill you to listen to me?!"

The monster screamed loudly and hit them all, sending them flying back to the earth. They struck the ground so hard that their impact caused a loud _bang._ The Puffs laid lifeless on the ground as the monster began to scream in victory; destroying more buildings as he did so.

Blossom and Bubbles stirred and got up. Buttercup sat up along with her sisters. Blood trickled down from her head to the jaw and her arm seemed lifeless. When she tried to move her arm she felt a sharp pang which caused her to stop. She looked at her sisters and saw that Bubbles arm had a deep cut on it and blood was emerging from the wound; she coughed into her hand and saw a red stain on her palm. Blossom had a few cuts here and there, otherwise she was fine.

"See? It almost did," Buttercup shot back.

Buttercup got up and, ignoring Blossom's glare, looked at the monster; its scream was almost deafening and it was as green as slime. She squinted…and then she saw it; the monster was overall invulnerable but every person has its own weakness, and this monster was no different.

Buttercup got up and shot towards the monster.

"What is she doing?! She going to get us all killed!" Blossom yelled.

Blossom saw her sister flying full speed towards the crocodile. She got closer and closer and…she flew right past it.

_What…? _Blossom thought.

Blossom couldn't figure out what happened and the next thing she knew, the monster was falling. It was right above her and coming closer and all she could do was look. Buttercup shouted at her but she couldn't hear her. She was looking right at the monster's head that was about to squish her. Her eyes were wide open and she couldn't move, suddenly she felt a great force on her right side that caused her to fall and roll on the side. She heard the monster fall beside her.

Blossom opened her eyes to see Bubbles right beside her; no doubt she had been the one to save her from becoming a sheesh kebab. Then her eyes wandered to the monster; it was laying face-down on the ground and its tail had disappeared completely.

Buttercup landed on the ground before her sisters and her face wore a smug expression; and in her hand was something big, long and green with scales.

Bubbles scrunched up her face and Blossom stared at her for a moment and then said, "The tail."

"Put that away!" Bubbles said, "…gross"

"Why, does it scare you, sweet sister?" Buttercup said and held out the tail in front of Bubbles' face, who looked like she was about to faint.

"Stop it Buttercup!" Blossom ordered. "How did you know that cutting its tail would kill it?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I didn't," she said.

"You mean that you just did that on a whim?" Blossom had a hint of anger in her tone.

Buttercup shrugged again.

"And what if it didn't work? Do you have any idea what could've happened?!" Blossom said, her anger rising.

"But it did," Buttercup said, "End of story."

"God, you're the most irresponsible person I have ever seen!" Blossom said, exasperated.

"_I'm _the most irresponsible person?!" Buttercup exclaimed "Well, listen here _sister; _if it wasn't for my quick thinking we'd never be able to beat that ugly thing!"

"Your quick _thinking_? Did you even think at all?!" Blossom shot back.

"Stop it you two!" Bubbles screamed, much to her sisters' surprise. Her sisters looked at her in shock and that was the end of their argument. They knew better than to utter a word when Bubbles had told them not to. Bubbles was their sweet sister, but not so sweet when angry.

* * *

"That…was a long day," said Butch as he slumped on the couch of their living room, "Man, I knew coming here was bad and couldn't you have found any school for us to go to…I mean you just had to send us where those little girlies are."

Brick, on the other hand, remained silent. He knew saying anything right now would probably result in an argument. He just took out a drink from the fridge and went to his room and locked himself in.

"Hey Boomer," Butch called, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, why?" Boomer asked in confusion.

"Just askin'," Butch said "Get me something to eat, Boomboy."

"Get it yourself."

Butch glared at his younger brother as he went to his room and shut the door. He cursed under his breath and went to the kitchen; the floors creaked under his weight as he walked.

Their house was a small one and was quite far from the city. There were three rooms in the house; small, but enough for the boys to sleep in. There was a living room with an old television, a couch and a small wooden table; kitchen with a wrecked old fridge and cabinets that smelled like trash. The roof was dangerously low that someone as tall as Randy would have to bend down to stand in there.

Butch coughed as he opened a cabinet to look for something to eat. Finally, he found some granola bars and took out three for himself. He went to the living room and turned on the television. Since the television was old, it didn't really work properly. Butch gave the old box a few punches and curses and the figures started to appear.

He kept changing the channels while taking a bite from a granola bar. Finally he stopped at something; he leaned close to the television and saw that it was the Powerpuff Girls. It was a news channel reporting about the Powerpuffs' recent victory against a giant three-headed crocodile. He looked closely at the screen as they displayed a scene from the battle. It was the scene where Buttercup was punching the monster continuously and her older sister was shouting at her.

Butch smirked. "We really are the same, aren't we?"

His mind wandered back to the school today, how he had bothered her. For Butch it was like a victory; to be able to provoke Buttercup without her being able to lash out! _That _was gratifying as much as it was amusing. As her counterpart, he knew how to drive her up the wall and so did she, much to his disappointment. He knew that he'll wake the monster within someday; just how long could she resist. The very thought pleased him.

After coming back to Townsville, Brick had strictly told them to not cause any trouble and especially Butch. Brick knew him like the back of his hand and going up against him would be a mistake for anyone. What Brick said was final and no one argued about it. As much as Butch hated to listen to anyone, he had no choice here, since it was his fault that they ended up here.

_Sorry Boss-man, I don't really think that I can hold out too long, _he thought. And he knew that Brick was aware, more than he himself would ever be.

* * *

After coming home the Puffs took baths, Buttercup complained as usual, and ate dinner as they had spent almost the whole day fighting the three-headed crocodile. Blossom made her sisters do homework and, of course, they complained of being tired but Blossom wasn't going to hear it. Professor was in his lab as usual so the Girls just went to their beds, except for Buttercup; she stayed behind to watch T.V.

Blossom turned out the lights when Bubbles got settled in her bed. Bubbles looked out the windows through the darkness of the room. She could see the sky clearly; it was full of stars with a big shiny white globe placed in between them. Bubbles always thought that the moon looked like a leader and the stars were its minions.

She loved traveling to the stars; she mostly did it when she wanted to be alone; sitting on the moon and gazing at the beautiful planet in which she lived. That was her place; and she knew that no one was going to disturb her there. Whenever her sisters asked her where she was going, she would always say that she was going for a walk. Little did they know what her _walk _actually was.

She wanted to go their right now because her mind was too much of a mess. Return of the Rowdyruffs was shocking, yes, but it was bothering her too much. She never thought that it'd trouble her. She didn't care about them, they were just their mean counterparts who wanted to destroy them; but they hadn't succeeded in the past and she knew that they wouldn't let them succeed now. But something was off about them and it was bothering her to the point of frustration. They weren't really as destructive as they were before.

In the past they would've destroyed the whole school without so much as a second thought. They would torture the teachers; the teachers which annoyed even Bubbles! _But why wouldn't they? _She wondered. She considered herself lucky that she didn't get to encounter any Rowdyruff; that would have been bad. She wasn't bad with other people but while talking to a Rowdyruff she became nervous. Well, she hadn't really talked to any of them but the thought itself made her nervous.

_What is wrong with me? _ She shifted in her bed as she struggled to sleep. Then she wondered about her counterpart, if he still is that silly boy he used to be or if he was still treated as a lackey or if he was the same as before.

_Well that would just have to wait, wouldn't it? _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day came fast and the morning was as usual. The birds chirped outside the wretched house; the weather seemed colder than it usually did, especially when you're living in the middle of a forest like some bears in a cave, but the house itself was unusually quiet.

"Get the fuck up, you motherfucker. We have school!" Butch shouted at his blue brother, who was snoring till Butch woke him violently. Boomer jerked up, oblivious of what was happening.

"Stupid ass brothers," Butch muttered as he walked away. "Wake him up, Butch! That's what he said…what am I, your fuckin' maid?"

Boomer got up and went to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light that sneaked in from the window of his door-less bedroom. He saw Butch sitting at the weirdly shaped table, eating what looked like potato chips, grumbling under his breath like he always did; probably complaining about making him get up so early in the morning.

Boomer washed his face and brushed his teeth. He doused his hand in the running water and ran those wet hands from his mussed up blonde hair. He went to join Butch and frowned at the sight of their breakfast. There were only snacks and nothing else.

"Is that all we have?" He asked no one in particular.

Butch shrugged. "Hey Brick? Is this it?" Boomer called out.

"Is what it?" Brick said as he came out of his room, adjusting his cap. "Oh that…yeah about that," he pulled up a chair next to his brothers, "We have supplies for the next 2 weeks at max, that is if we eat this much everyday."

Brick took a bite of a potato chip.

"Oh great, another problem!"

"You shut the fuck up Butch, it's all because of you that we are in this fuckin' mess," Brick said as he jabbed a finger at Butch. "Besides, we get food in school everyday at lunch."

"That shit is not food!" Butch declared.

"Better than not having any food," Brick said as he got up from his chair. "Now eat fast or we're gonna be late for school."

"Wait Brick! What happens after 2 weeks?" Boomer asked his brother.

"I suppose we have to look for work,"

* * *

Blossom checked her watch again as she rushed past the corridors of the Townsville High. When she finally reached her destination –the Headmistress' office –she stopped and looked at the door in front of her; she took a deep breath and straightened out her skirt. Today, she was wearing a pink skirt with a white dress shirt and a sleeveless cardigan that matched her skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with her precious bow which she refused to get rid of.

She opened the door of the office and went in. Headmistress Keane was standing in front of the large window which was the only source of light in her office. She was looking over some documents with those tired eyes that showed the hard-work she did to get here.

Blossom cleared her throat to beware the Headmistress of her presence. Headmistress Keane turned her head towards the Puff. Her once beautiful face had signs of wrinkles on it. She peered at Blossom from above her sophisticated half-framed glasses, which was placed on the edge of her nose, threatening to drop. She smiled at the pink-clad girl and gestured her to take a seat.

When Blossom sat down on one of the two empty chairs; the Headmistress also took her seat right across Blossom.

"Is there anything important you wanted to talk to me about, Headmistress?" Blossom started.

Headmistress Keane eyed the documents and said, "Yes Blossom, there is something important," she looked at Blossom. "You know that you've always been a bright student. You showed promise in everything since kindergarten, and you have always been a great leader to your team and your sisters."

Blossom nodded at the remark, not sure where this was going.

"I wanted to ask you," Headmistress continued, "Why didn't you take any advance placement classes? You do want to go to college, don't you?"

Blossom thought for a moment. "I do want to go to college Headmistress," she said. "But the reason I didn't take any of those was because I already have too much to take care of. I mean you know how busy we can get if there is an attack to the city. I wasn't really sure if I could handle the pressure."

"Hmm…you have a point," Headmistress Keane said. "But I still suggest you take those…and also join a few clubs."

Blossom nodded and started to get up from the chair to leave.

"That wasn't the real reason I called you here though,"

Blossom furrowed her brows in confusion and settled back in her seat. "What is it then?"

"This," she said as she handed Blossom some papers, "Just came in; thought you might want to take a look at it."

Blossom looked over the documents with a frown that showed her confusion. She carefully examined the pages one by one. When she reached the last one, her eyes widened. "Is this…?"

"It might be," Headmistress said.

"Where did you get it?" Blossom asked.

"From a reliable source," she assured her.

"Can I keep them?"

"Of course," Headmistress said, "But you have to take good care of them. I don't think it's a good idea to show it anyone else...even your sisters."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blossom said as she took her leave. "Thank you very much, Headmistress."

"The pleasure is mine, my sweet child." The Headmistress said flashing a warm and gentle smile towards the Puff; but just as Blossom closed the door, her smile turned into a frown.

* * *

"Yo Buttercup! Have you seen your sister?" Randy asked as he approached Buttercup –who was sitting with her friends.

"Which one?" Buttercup asked.

Randy made an isn't-that-obvious face. Buttercup gave a half laugh. "She was called to the Headmistress' office."

"What for?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know," she said. "Probably to tell her 'how good she is!' or that 'she's brightest student in the whole of Townsville!' cause I tell you, she's qualified for that." She changed her rough voice into a squeaky one, "Oh Blossom! You're the most amazing student I've ever seen! You're probably the next Einstein!"

Randy chuckled at Buttercup's childish behavior. "You make it sound like you hate it,"

"Oh please," she stated. "Why the hell would I hate anything that nerd does?"

"Alright then," Randy said as he started to leave, "I'm gonna go find your nerdy sister."

"Okay," she said and turned back to his friends.

"Either he's your sister's lackey," Jason said. "Or he's got the hots for her."

Jason was a well-built guy because he played football; he wasn't really, what one would say –popular with the ladies, but he was a player. 'A loser player' Buttercup liked to call him. Her other friends were also on a normal level; even Mitch. Mitch was the captain of the football team; he wasn't really handsome but he had dated every single cheerleader. His brown hair covering his forehead and his brown eyes were still the same as ever; and somehow appealing to women around him. Buttercup never understood what the girls saw in that.

"Who, Randy?" Buttercup said. "Pssh, no way! He's just a good friend."

"Yeah…these kinda things start with friendship," Craig said. Craig the second friend Buttercup made in High School –first being Jason. Craig was a sweet guy, helpful and a bit of a gossip-lover. Buttercup always made fun of him saying things like 'I swear if you changed genders, you'd have no problem blending in'

"Yeah…you would know," Mike commented and that got a laugh out of everyone. Mike was no longer a shy, sophisticated kid as he was at Pokey-Oaks. It was safe to say that he was the funniest of the bunch.

"Anyway," Mitch said. "Are we on for tonight?"

"Yeah, of course!" Buttercup said and everyone nodded.

"What is on tonight?" Someone said from behind and Buttercup knew instantly who that person was.

She turned around and gave Butch a cold hard glare. Butch was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a green jacket that matched his eyes. "None of your goddamn business," she retorted.

"Figured," said Butch and started returning Buttercup's glare.

"We're going bowling," Mike said. "Wanna come?"

"Wha-No!" Buttercup said sternly as she turned to face Mike and giving him a threatening look. She turned back to Butch and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's not coming with us!"

"Oh come on," Butch whined. "He asked so nicely, how can I refuse?"

"Yeah seriously Butters," Mitch said. "He's a new guy, wouldn't hurt to have him there."

"He's _not _coming with us," she said stubbornly and walked away.

"Hey!" Mitch called after Buttercup, and then he turned to Butch. "Sorry man, she's usually not like that…you should come, though. I'll text you the name of the place…you can find it, right?"

"Yeah I'll find it," said Butch. As he saw Mitch's back to him, he smirked. "This is going to be fun."

"Hey BC!" Mitch called out as he increased his pace to match up with Buttercup's. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you that," she hollered at Mitch. "Calling _him _to hang out with us! Are you out of you fucking mind?!"

"Is there something wrong with hanging out with him?" Mike asked as he looked at them over his shoulder.

"Something _wrong _with it?" Buttercup said. "He's a fucking time bomb waiting to explode!"

"Then you guys would get along real well," Mike said. "Anyway, how'd you even know that he's a 'time bomb' when you don't even know him?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Buttercup. "I know that guy like the back of my own hand. You should know that."

The guys stopped and looked at her with confusion.

Buttercup stopped when she realized the other had stopped. "What's with those dumb-struck faces?" she asked as she turned to them. When they didn't say anything in return, she snapped. "What?!"

"You know that guy already?" Mitch asked.

"Duh," she said shrugging and turned back around.

With that she walked away from her confused friends.

* * *

"So," Mack started as he led the blue Puff through the corridors of their high school. "Are you coming with me to the party tonight?"

"Which party?" Bubbles asked confusedly but after a moment realization struck her. "Oh…yeah of course…I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Mack nodded but his face wore dis-satisfactory expression as he looked at Bubbles. "What's bothering you?" he finally asked.

Bubbles looked at him perplexedly. "Why do you say that?"

"Well for one," he said. "You seem distracted and that only happens when there's something bothering you."

"So I'm that obvious, huh?" She said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"So, there _is _something going on," said Mack. "And no, you're not that obvious. I just…know you."

The smile he gave Bubbles was enough to melt any girl's heart and Bubbles was no different. She sighed and started, "It isn't really that much of a big deal but it's bothering me a lot, and not just me but my sisters as well…maybe Buttercup not as much but you get it, right?" Mack chuckled and nodded. "You see, a few of our enemies disappeared when we were about 6 or 7…we didn't really bother looking for them because we had a lot of other stuff going on," she continued. "But now they're back and they aren't really doing anything…you know, they are just back…back in the day, they were the most evil of them all…but we always defeated them, mind you."

Mack gave another chuckle to Bubbles smug expression. "And now you're worried that they're up to something big?" he asked.

"Or maybe not," she stated. "And that's what's bothering us."

"Well, I'm sure that even if they were up to something," he said as he stopped and stood in front of her with his arm on her shoulders. "You'd bust them."

Bubbles gave him a smile and nodded. He smiled in return and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

Bubbles waved at him as he walked away, the smile never left her face. She turned around and stopped abruptly as she saw someone familiar standing at the corner, leaning against the wall.

Boomer was looking right at her; his gaze was so impassive that it seemed that he was looking through her not at her. After a moment he tore his eyes away from her and started walking down the hallway on the opposite side.

Bubbles was so confused that she didn't understand what happened for a second.

_What was that all about? _She thought after a second but shrugged it off and went to find her sisters.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! Let me know if you liked it or not and if there were any mistakes.**

**And because I have entrance exams that is why I won't be able to update as much. I have one tomorrow so pray for me!**

**Please look forward to the next chapter and review too!**


	3. Just Like Old Days

**Chapter 3: Just Like Old Days  
**

"Ugh!" The Green Puff exclaimed as she gave another punch to a punching bag. She had been at it for the last hour. Whenever she started feeling a little tired, she imagined Butch's face and that got her working again.

"I," she grunted as she gave another punch to the meat. "Fucking,"–punch –"Hate," –_punch_ – "That asshole!"

She gave a final grand punch to the bag and sat down with a huff.

"You okay?" Mitch asked from behind who was trying to lift a barbell; he sat up on the bench.

"I fucking hate you too," Buttercup glared at Mitch and he shut his mouth.

Buttercup and Mitch were working out in a gym as they had been for a few years now. Buttercup was obviously and dangerously pissed off at Butch because he showed up during their bowling session and Buttercup was not pleased. She was pissed at Butch but truly, she was pissed off at Mitch; he had been the one to text him the place of their meeting and when she asked about when they got each other's cell phone numbers they told her that they got it when he started school.

"You know that it's been a week since that happened," Mitch said cautiously.

Buttercup, who was drinking water, stopped and slowly turned around to face her now-in-danger best friend.

"Mitch," she said with a hint of absolute rage in her voice.

"…yeah?" he said with a gulp.

"Shut up." Buttercup said and turned back around. Mitch nodded and realized that it was stupid because she couldn't see him; which led to the conclusion that she didn't want an answer.

"I'm going to strangle that fucking little piece of shit!" Buttercup stood quickly and started punching the poor bag again.

And Mitch just minded his own business.

* * *

"Whoa!" Randy said as he looked through a tiny fraction of Blossom's homework, "That's . . . really, um . . . detailed."

"Well, it has to be perfect," Blossom stated. "APs are not to be taken so easily."

"It has to be _perfect, _not…_" _he flipped through the pages. _1, 2, 3, 4…Jesus! "_This freaking _long!"_

"But I put in all the details! I thought that was necessary," she said and sighed. "Fine. . . I'll cut out the unnecessary things."

"Ah, don't bother," he smiled. "I'll summarize it for you."

He looked over the pages again and blew air through his mouth, "Although it's not going to be easy."

"Thank you," she smiled. "There's a reason why I keep you around, you know."

"Well, I'm not gonna do it for free,"

"I'll do your maths work," she said, shrugging.

"I'll do it." he said without a moment of hesitation.

Blossom smiled at him. "Good,"

"Say," Randy started. "What's up with you and those new boys?"

Blossom choked on the water she was drinking and started coughing.

"Whoa, hey. . ." Randy said, concerned; going to her side.

"I'm okay," she assured him. "What about those boys?"

"Well, you seem like you guys have something against each other. Like you, uh. . ."

"Hate each other?" Blossom offered.

"Yes exactly,"

_If only I could tell him, _she thought. "Well, we don't exactly hate each other . . . or maybe we do." She muttered the last part.

"I don't understand, why?" Randy asked. "Why do you hate each other when you don't even know each other . . . I mean they are new here."

Blossom paused and cleared her throat. "They aren't exactly new here," she said and shifted in her seat; her eyes wandered to Randy's confused face. "They used to live here . . . a few years ago they went away. Don't really know where, but they did.

"We knew them back then . . ." Blossom's voice trailed off.

"And you didn't get along since the start." Randy finished.

"Yes, that's pretty much it,"

Randy nodded in understanding but Blossom knew that he didn't understand it fully; he knew when to stop asking questions. Blossom smiled at him and went back to her homework.

* * *

"Look, if you don't want to come then don't," Mack said sternly. "But don't stop me from going too."

"I'm not stopping you," Bubbles defended. "I'm just saying that I don't like those friends of yours! And I don't like it when you hang out with them!"

"Well, that's too bad, Bubbles," he said coldly. "They're my friends and I'm not going to stop hanging out with them just because you don't want me to." With that he walked away from her shocked girlfriend.

Bubbles sighed and turned around in the opposite direction. A second shock came to her as she saw a certain blue clad boy standing in front of her.

The said boy's shocked expression confirmed it that he didn't expect to be seen.

_He was there the last time I was with Mack too. Is he . . .? _"Are you stalking me?" she said aloud.

Boomer snapped out of it. "Wha- uh, no . . . of course not!" He laughed nervously. "It's just a coincidence."

"Is that soooo?" Bubbles raised her eyebrows and nodded; especially extending the 'so', "'cause if you are then I won't hesitate to do something I'm not supposed to."

"I'm _not _stalking you," he repeated; sternly this time.

"Alright then . . . if you're not stalking me," Bubbles said as she turned on her heels.

"See you at school," she said over her shoulder. _Or maybe not. . ._

* * *

The whole day had been pretty much of useless wandering for the red Ruff. The weekends were the most boring for him. _Why do people need holidays anyway? _He thought aimlessly. He saw no point in having two days free of school. He saw it as just a waste of time; not to mention frustrating, because he had to spend the days with his stupid brothers.

So when finally he couldn't take anymore of his godforsaken Green brother he went out for some . . . fresh air. He shoved his hand in his front pockets as he turned around the corner. He spotted a sports shop and decided to pay a visit. At least something was there to relieve about his boredom, even if it was for a while.

He wandered around the shop and came to a stop when he saw a pair of sneakers. He looked down at his feet and looked up. He really needed new shoes. _It's just today,_he thought. He had told his brothers to look for work and they haven't done a really spectacular job finding one. Useless idiots, he thought.

"May I help you, sir?" a worker asked him.

Brick on the other hand remained silent and eyed the worker. The worker looked at him and flinched. Brick opened his mouth to say 'Have you seriously forgotten the people who almost destroyed your favourite and lovely Girls?' but then he realized that it will be pretty stupid if he asked such a question.

"No thanks," he said instead. He wouldn't exactly say that he liked that people don't remember him but he'd admit that it was convenient; at least people don't scream and run at the sight of him and his brothers. Not that he wouldn't like that. Those days made him feel like he was invincible; but he guessed that the quiet was good too.

When he realized that he was looking dumb eyeing the items when he didn't even have any means to buy them; he went out of the store. He started walking down the pavement again when his attention caught a familiar face, more like a picture of a familiar face.

_Her, _Brick growled as he glared at the billboard. It was an advertisement for a new range of beauty products.

"How pathetic," he muttered. _Just the sight of her infuriates me,_ he roared inside his head. _Just who do they think they are? Stupid little pathetic excuse of _superheroes, if he didn't have any sense, in other words if he was Butch, he probably would've eliminated the Powerpuffs at their first encounter. He hated them dearly but he was going to leave this up to his brothers; just like always.

He smirked at the thought. Those idiots were so dense and so easy to manipulate; so much that he could kill a million people and get away with it by having them blame it on themselves. And even then, they would come running back to him. He had them twisted around his fingers; only Butch was a little piece of work but Brick knew exactly what could waver the rebellious Ruff.

His smirk widened as he walked casually down the pavement of the ever-so-busy city.

* * *

"Yo! Where the hell did you go, man?" Butch asked his Blue brother as he entered through the creaking door.

"Just wandering about," Boomer replied. "What're you up to?"

"What do you think?" Butch answered. "The loner boy left me alone without so much as a single goodbye . . . not that I asked for it; that would be gross." He muttered the last part. "Did you find a job or somethin?"

"No, not really . . . you should start to find one too or Brick's not gonna be happy."

Butch scoffed. "When is he, anyway?" he said. "And if it's about the job, what're you here for?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, my dumb brother," Butch swung a hand around Boomer's shoulders. "That you'll be the one working and we'll be the ones spending."

Boomer shoved Butch's hand away. "Brick said that both of us are gonna work," Boomer said. "You can't not listen to him."

"Yeah? And why not?" Butch growled. "It's not like he's our fuckin mom."

He sat on the couch and threw his legs on its arm. "We don't have to listen to everything he says . . . we're not his toys that he can play anytime with."

Boomer considered him for a moment and sighed. "No arguing with you, I guess."

"Damn right, there isn't," Butch said. "Now go make me something to eat."

"No." Boomer said flat-out. Just then he heard the door open and glanced at it as he ignored Butch's hole-burning glare.

When Brick entered the house Butch tore his eyes away from Boomer. "Hey! Where were you?"

"None of your goddamn business,"

"That's works too,"

"I assume that you didn't find any work?" Brick inquired.

"Nailed it," was Butch's response. Brick glared at his brother but as always it had little to no effect on him.

"I looked around for a job but none of the ones that are close have vacancies," Boomer said hesitantly.

"Then I suggest you . . . expand your search circles," Brick replied, his voice cool and indifferent. "And find a job before you starve to death."

With that said Brick went to his room and locked the door. He took his jacket off and threw it aside on the bed. There was a window in his bedroom from where the moonlight peered through. With the light of the moon he saw a shadow. He narrowed his eyes and drew near to the window; and smirked when he recognized the maker of the shadow.

"About damn time," Brick said.

"You might want to watch your tongue boy," the figured shot back at Brick as it handed him a briefcase.

"Nah thanks," he said as he eyed the briefcase. "I don't do something I'm not paid for."

Even though it was dark and the only source of light was the moon; Brick could still see a scowl appear on the figure's face. Brick smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what to do." The figure said and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"Go get'em!" someone shouted from the back as Buttercup shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

The match between Townsville Tigers and Clipsville Lions had been going well so far; the Tigers were winning by a good margin. Mitch was doing well on his part and her other friends were good too. The Lions had been a pain in the butt at first but the Tigers had managed to turn it over.

Buttercup was watching intently as Blossom spoke from beside her. "Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Because I brought you here," Buttercup stated. "Now shut up and lemme watch the game."

Blossom heaved a frustrated sigh and looked around. The Rowdyruffs were sitting in the back. Blossom wondered why they would come to a football game. Brick wasn't with them; not that she expected him to be here but it would have been good if she could keep an eye on him even at times like these; just for satisfaction's sake.

She noticed Bubbles was sitting with her beloved boyfriend. Then she thought about what Buttercup said about her _'That stupid idiot sticks to that guy like the gum on shoe'. _But then again she _was _Buttercup she didn't like anything that wasn't related to sports. Blossom wondered if she was okay with Bubbles clinging so much to guys. She was sure that Professor wouldn't be. Now that she thought about it, Mack had yet to meet the Professor; she had a feeling that it wouldn't go well.

She turned her head back to the football field. Their school was winning.

Go figure.

Clipsville's team wasn't exactly the best of the best out there. Well, neither was the Townsville's team but they were still better than those savages.

"Go Mitch go!" Buttercup shouted from beside her. "I'll kick your ass if you don't get this one!"

"You really like Mitch don't you?" Blossom blurted out.

Buttercup choked on the coke she was taking a sip from.

"Damn! It went into my nose!" Buttercup groaned.

Blossom waited for Buttercup to _arrange_ herself; after a second Buttercup looked at Blossom.

"What?"

"I asked you a question,"

"Didn't I already answer you?"

"If choking on the coke is an answer; then yeah, I guess you have."

Buttercup gave Blossom a sour look. "That was because you asked me such a question, and yeah of course I like him. He's my best friend." Was what she said and then she went back to watching the game.

"I'm not talking about that kind of like," Blossom raised her eyebrows and Buttercup stopped eating popcorn. "Soooooo?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" Buttercup shouted, unnecessarily louder. The people surrounding them started staring at Buttercup and her face flushed.

Blossom only smirked at Buttercup which, needless to say, pissed her off more. Buttercup decided to ignore all of them and concentrated on the game instead.

_Your over-reaction was the answer itself Buttercup, _Blossom thought while wearing a smug expression. _Oh, what am I going to do with my foolish sisters?_

* * *

"I still don't get it," Boomer said as he whooshed past the buildings.

"You'll never get it, you're stupid." Butch stated.

"You're not exactly the person who should call other people stupid,"

"I can call _you_ stupid, there's a difference." Butch said. "What is it that you don't get, my (I-can't believe-that-we're-related) brother?"

Boomer sighed. "Why would Brick tell us to go watch a stupid football match?"

"Who knows?" was Butch's reply.

"And it's not really like you to listen to Brick so easily,"

"I was bored and we can't really destroy this blasted city, what the hell d'you think I'm supposed to do?"

"Just sayin',"

"Why the hell do I have to spend my time with you, anyway? I thought coming here was enough punishment for me," Butch muttered and increased his speed, leaving Boomer behind.

"Hey! It's not like I want to spend any time with you," Boomer called after him, but Butch had already managed to create a good distance between them. Boomer slowed down and flew slowly towards his home; if you could call that piece of trash a home. Hah, but at least they had a place to stay.

Boomer decided to take a break so he flew over to an incomplete building structure nearby and sat on a steel beam. He allowed his legs to hang on either sides of it and he took a deep breath and let it out all at once.

He could see almost the whole city from there. If he didn't hate Townsville, then it probably would've been Boomer's favourite. But then again, why did he hate this city? Oh right, because of those stupid girls who've made their life a living hell.

His luck didn't really work here. But then again when did it? Two times he had managed to encounter the person he wanted to avoid the most.

His eyes wandered from left to right and they stopped at a familiar sight. Without thinking he jumped to his feet and flew around the back of the building as fast as he could. He huffed and puffed as he pressed himself to the wall. He could hear someone muttering.

"Geez you didn't have to drag me out of there," the voice said. "I wanted to spend more time with Mack."

"Oh stop it Bubbles," the other voice said. "Professor has already called me about 20 times now."

"But what about Buttercup? Why didn't you bring her . . ." the voice faded away and Boomer let out a breath he didn't now he was holding.

'Why? Just why did this always happen to him?' was what Boomer was asking himself. Yet once more, his luck had decided to leave him. It always left when he needed it most; wait . . . is this what they call déjà vu? Meh, who cares whatever it was, his luck was probably bored with him and went far away from him just like his brothers. Wait, when did he become such a pessimist? But then again, he had always been one. He really was discovering many things about himself in this moment of panic.

But why would he panic? Those Powerbutts were nothing to panic about. But it still was better to avoid them; they were as unpredictable as a grapefruit's squirt. Wait, that was a weird example but anyway, they were unpredictable and that's that.

He came out of his hiding place and sat where he had been sitting before he dashed away; whistling his favourite tune as he stared at the tall buildings.

* * *

"Things have been really quiet for a while lately," Blossom said.

"I know right?! Man I'm missing the action," Buttercup said as she threw a few punches in the air.

"I can give you some action if you want, sunshine,"

Buttercup turned around and made a disgruntled face. "No thanks, Butch," she said his name as though it was some kind of a curse. "Kicking your ass isn't much fun. I can beat you up in 5-"

"Days?" he offered giving his usual cocky smirk.

"Seconds." She corrected.

"That's if you can beat me at all,"

"I can beat you, just like I did before," Buttercup stated. "And if you don't shut your trap I'd be obliged to do that right now."

"You've gotten quite cocky," his voice dangerously low.

"Well, we are counterparts," Buttercup smirked. "And that's sayin' something."

Blossom cleared her throat, which caught the attention of the two greens. "You should get to class Buttercup."

"Yeah listen to sister hottie Butterbutt,"

"Excuse me?" Blossom asked.

"Excuse me?" Buttercup threatened and Butch gave a half laugh.

"See you around sunshine," Buttercup heard Butch saying as he walked away.

"We are in the same class!" she called after him.

"There is something called skipping class babe,"

Buttercup made a face of distaste. "As much as I'd love for him to not be in class, I gotta get him to attend it," she said.

"See ya later," she called back to Blossom.

Blossom heaved a sigh and went to her class.

* * *

"Uh . . . what are you doing?" Boomer asked as he stopped drawing the fruit basket in front of him.

"Huh? Oh . . . I'm just looking at your sketch," Bubbles said slowly; her eyes darted from his sketch to the basket. The corners of her lips curved downwards. "It's good."

"Uh . . . thanks, I guess?" he said.

Bubbles nodded. "Never thought that someone like you could draw like that,"

"Someone like me?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Yeah I mean . . . you know like you're supposed to be evil and all," Bubbles said. "I don't know."

"I think I get what you mean," he said.

"You do?" Bubbles said. "That's great then."

"You know, compared to your brothers," she said after a moment. "You're not too bad . . . if you ignore the 'stalking me' part though."

"Like I said . . . I wasn't stalking you," he defended. "It was a coincident."

"Sure," Bubbles said playfully. "Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No . . . I believe you," she said.

"What's with the pause?" he asked.

Bubbles gave a giggle and went back to her place, leaving Boomer to his own world of art.

* * *

"Alright girls, let's take it from the top," Bubbles said while taking her own position.

". . .5, 6, 7, 8 . . ." she continued and did the steps and her fellow cheerleaders followed suit.

When she was done she turned around and eyed the girls.

"Carmen," Bubbles called, "your moves are a bit sloppy, please work on that . . . we need to be perfect by the next tournament."

Bubbles continued doing the steps for the others to follow when she heard someone call her.

"Hey Bubbles!" Bubbles turned around to see her sister running towards her.

"Buttercup . . . what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing really . . . Bloss had something to do with the Student Council and I was free so I came to you." Buttercup explained.

"Okay," Bubbles nodded. "I'll be done in a few minutes so you can sit down over there . . . or there . . . or wherever you want to."

Buttercup nodded and sat down on the ground nearby. She sat still for a few moments and then she started fidgeting. Sitting around and doing nothing or waiting was not her thing, she figured.

She looked over at Bubbles. She was looking pretty into it. Seeing Bubbles like that made it hard to believe that she's the same girl who sleeps with her favourite stuffed toy, octi. Or the girl who goes crazy over anything that had to do with fashion.

Right now she looked like a leader. _Like Blossom, _she thought.

There was no doubt about that; Blossom and Bubbles were great leaders, she was too, not that she liked to brag about it (lies). Then she remembered when she dragged Butch to class; that was a moment worth bragging about. Her chest puffed up with pride.

While Buttercup was lost in her own pleading thoughts, chatter came from the place she entered from previously. She looked over at there and saw a few guys appearing; laughing obnoxiously loud.

She noticed that the laughter was familiar. It was her friends, she realized.

Her face beamed and she got up from the ground, dashed towards them and called them.

"Hey BC," Mitch said.

"Hey," Buttercup replied happily. One moment she was smiling and the next a scowl graced her features.

"What is _he _doing here?" she demanded while point at Butch.

"Hanging out with us," Jason said, shrugging. "Just like always."

"You know we get along pretty well," Mitch said while giving Butch a light punch on his arm. "He's kinda like you."

Butch, who was smirking the whole time, didn't seem uncomfortable with the contact. In fact, he was looking much friendlier than usual, which was enough to make Buttercup gag.

It made Buttercup burn on the inside. _Just what is his deal? _Buttercup thought.

"Yeah seriously," Mike spoke up, "it's like he's your carbon copy or something . . . heck, you two even look alike . . . are you sure you guys are not twins separated at birth or anything?"

"I look nothing like this shitface." Buttercup snapped.

Butch gave a mocking laugh. "Now you're just insulting yourself, sunshine."

"Call me sunshine," Buttercup clenched her fist, "one more time."

"Su-" Butch started but he was rudely and violently interrupted by Buttercup's fist.

Butch stumbled backwards but gained his balance. Slowly, he turned his head towards Buttercup's direction; his eyes glowing perilously bright. He licked the corner of his lip and scowled as he tasted the blood in his mouth; his expression darkened.

"No one," Butch spit out, "makes _me _bleed."

"Well, there's always a first time fuckwit,"

"Oh, you're on bitch," he moved towards her. Two of them glared each other down.

"Whoa . . . guys stop," Mitch tried to calm them down but was roughly shoved aside by Butch.

Buttercup's head snapped towards Mitch and the next moment she knew, she was struggling to breathe.

She clutched her stomach, which was burning passionately, where Butch had punched the guts out of.

She straightened herself and drew a long breath.

"You asshole!" she screamed and pounced on him. Both of them went crashing down; with Buttercup on top of Butch.

She punched the lights out of him. First left then right and continued. The guys tried to stop her after she beat his face bloody.

"Buttercup that's enough!" Mitch shouted. "You're gonna kill him."

Buttercup paused for a second and Butch took this opportunity and punched her right where he had punched before.

With Buttercup off him, he stood up and smirked at her.

"Had enough, sunshine?"

Buttercup yanked her arms away and stood up herself.

"You wanna fight dickhead? Alright . . . let's fight for real."

"And I thought we were really fighting up till now,"

"That was just a warm-up," Buttercup said and took her stance.

Butch gave his trademark smirk again. That was exactly what he wanted; what he was looking for, what he was hoping for. An opportunity to vent out years of built up frustrations.

"Just like old days, huh?" he mused.

Instead of answering, Buttercup leapt at him and gave a series of super fast punches; which were not possible for a normal human to dodge; but she was fighting Butch and he blocked every single one of her punches.

The guys were all watching in awe; not because they were fighting like maniacs but because Butch was _blocking_ her every punch. For them, something like this was a thing they never thought they would see because it was impossible for anyone to even _argue_ with Buttercup.

"Those two have gone crazy," Mike muttered.

Buttercup gave a punch with as much force as she could put in, but it was gracefully blocked by Butch. She took a step back and flew into the air, huffing.

"Dude, it's over," Mitch said. "You can't really get her up there."

_It's over, when I say it's over, _Butch grumbled inside his head.

Butch said nothing aloud but instead he placed his left foot back.

Buttercup readied herself as the guys watched in confusion.

Then in a fraction of a second, Butch disappeared from the ground, like he performed some sort of magic trick.

"Where'd he go?" Craig asked.

"Up there!" Jason yelled as he pointed a finger towards where Buttercup previously was; only she wasn't alone.

"What the…?!"

"Fucking impossible,"

"We should go call someone . . . a teacher or headmistress, whoever . . . we need to stop this," Mitch told the guys and then dashed inside; before going inside he stole a glance at the green pair and then disappeared.

Up in the skies, Butch and Buttercup were having a showdown of eternity.

Buttercup tried to land a punch on Butch's left side but he blocked it by producing a shield; without wasting a moment she swung her leg to his right side which landed painfully on his ribcage.

Butch went flying into the air and smashed into a building, creating a giant hole in it. He grunted on the impact. Rubble fell down from where he crashed.

Buttercup breathed heavily and tried to look inside the building. Smoke and dust spread through the air where Butch smashed.

From the cloud of smoke, Buttercup spotted a pair of glowing forest green eyes with a piercing glare. Hurriedly, Buttercup fell into defence.

In a second, Buttercup lost sight of those cold eyes. She looked on the sides but didn't see anything.

Then suddenly she felt a sudden breeze. Butch was right behind her; he intertwined his fingers together into a giant fist and without giving Buttercup so much as a chance to react, brought it down with all his force.

The impact knocked the air out of her lungs and she whooshed through the air towards the ground.

When she was about 10 feet away from the ground, Butch caught up with her and shot his fist right into her guts.

Buttercup hit the ground even harder which caused the earth below to shatter. Lying lifeless on the ground she tried to open her eyes slowly. Her insides were throbbing with agony. The sun that was shining right in her eyes a moment ago disappeared behind a figure.

She groaned and tried to move but Butch kicked her hard on her side. Then he stood above her with his legs on either sides of her. He leaned down and grabbed a hold of her throat.

"I hope that teaches you a lesson bitch," Butch said and gave Buttercup another punch on her face. "_Never _mess with me . . . you might have been able to defeat me in the past but never with fists . . . you never could beat me with fists and it's no different now. . . I have always been more stronger than you, like it or not." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I hope it gets through your thick skull."

Buttercup parted her lips and let out a breath. Butch looked at her in amusement and leaned close, "What?" he said. "Too fucked up to speak, sunshine?"

"_Fuck_ . . . you." Buttercup managed to breathe out.

Butch smirked. "You never know when to give up, do you?" he said as he lifted his hand to give her a back-hand-slap.

"Buttercup!"

Butch stopped and turned his head to the side to spot the remaining two Powerpuffs running towards them.

"Look sunshine," he turned Buttercup's head to the side. "The saviours are here for the damsel in distress, huh?"

"Hey you! Get off of her!" Blossom yelled and pushed Butch off of Buttercup. "Buttercup? Are you okay? Talk to me, come on."

Buttercup groaned and Blossom heaved a sigh of relief. Bubbles came to her side and checked her injuries.

Blossom got up and turned to Butch. "You!" she roared, "what is _wrong _with you?" she gave him a push.

"Whoa woman . . . you don't wanna do that."

"Hey what's happe- oh _shit_, BUTCH!" Boomer rushed towards Butch and then eyed Buttercup. "Whoa . . . is she okay?"

"Why do you care?!" Blossom snapped.

"I don't," he stated. "I just wanted to make sure that Butch didn't kill her cuz that'd be pretty bad."

Butch gave a laugh and Blossom stared at Boomer in astonishment.

"Just you wait," Blossom threatened. "You're not going to get away with this."

"Sure babe," Butch said nonchalantly.

Blossom clenched her jaw and glared at him.

When Blossom and Bubbles took Buttercup away Boomer stood there with Butch.

He blew air through his mouth. "Brick's not gonna be happy about this."

"Relax," Butch said. "He won't find out about this."

"He will though,"

"Haah . . . that was a good exercise." Butch said, ignoring Boomer completely.

Boomer sighed and followed his troublemaking brother.

* * *

**A/N: Whew . . . that went well.**

**This fanfic is really proving a pain in the butt for me because I have never been to high school and I don't really know what really happens there, weird right? :/**

**Oh and Those-carrots thanku very much for the review I really appreciate you taking your time to write a review for me ^_^**

**Reviews really make my day *sigh***

**Aaand I also wrote a Powerpuff One-Shot 'Visit to a Haunted House' you should read it!**

**See y'all later!**


End file.
